gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Dayfall and Nightbreak
Pokémon Dayfall and Nightbreak (ポケットモンスター ディフォール&よぞらひとくぎり Poketto Monsutā Deifuoru & Naitobureiku) are two role-playing video games currently in development by Ars Nova and Atlus and will be published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Wii U and the Nintendo Switch. The game takes place in the future. It is full 3D featuring a larger open world than shown in previous games. Instead of a new location all the previous locations, including those from Pokemon Ranger and Pokemon Colosseum, are used but revamped with the new console engine. The gameplay has been modified into an active turn-based combat and the 3D environment now plays a part in battles. Trainers also play a bigger role in pokemon battles and have their own leveling up mechanics. For the first time in the series, both titles are independent of each other and follow different storylines. Dayfall follows the journey of young pokemon trainer and his quest while Nightbreak is the journey of a new member of Team Tech and his role in the organization. While both stories are independent of each other, events and decisions in one game can influence the other. Like previous games, to capture all pokemon players will need to trade with the other version. Not much information has been given on any new pokemon to debut in the game. The developers have said that both games would have a new pokemon as the mascot. The development team has nicknamed them ‘The Balance’ and ‘The Usurper’. The games are scheduled for a worldwide simultaneous release. Gameplay Pokémon Dayfall and Nightbreak are role-playing video games with adventure and sandbox elements presented in a third-person perspective. Like previous games, the player controls a young trainer who catches and trains creatures known as Pokémon, and win battles against other trainers. By defeating enemy Pokémon in battles, the player's Pokémon gains experience, allowing them to level up and increase their battle statistics, learn new battle techniques, and in some cases, evolve into more powerful Pokémon. Alternatively, players can capture wild Pokémon, found during encounters, by weakening them in battle and catching them with Poké Balls, allowing them to be added to their party. Players are also able to battle and trade Pokémon with other human players. Like in previous games in the series, certain Pokémon are only obtainable in either Dayfall or Nightbreak, with players encouraged to trade with others in order to obtain all Pokémon from both versions. New Features Pokémon Dayfall and Nightbreak are 3D role-playing games viewed from a third-person perspective. Players are able to customize their Pokémon trainer's appearance, choosing gender, skin tone and hair color at the start of the game, and can later acquire outfits, styles, and accessories to change their character. Pokémon can also be customized to an extent. Appearance, color, accessories, and how items are held can be modified. The developers showed an example with Arcanine, where its eyeshade, shade of fur, stripe length and fur design could be modified. A scarf was also shown to be able to be placed around its neck, feet or tail. The developers stated that some accessories will just be aesthetics that can help out in Pokemon Contests. Trainers are able to choose from nine different pokemon at the start of their game. Dayfall and Nightbreak feature different pokemon to start off with. Only three pokemon were shown for each version. Snivy, Vulpix, and Corphish for Dayfall and Sandile, Snorunt, and Mawile for Nightbreak. Pokemon battles have also changed. Battles are now divided between Tournament and Free. Tournament battles have specific rulings depending on the place and trainer. Gym Leaders have unique rulings when battling at their gyms. Examples included a restriction on the number of pokemon used, a ring out ruling, and one where all active pokemon would faint after a duration of time. Free battles have no restrictions and are most similar to normal battles. Certain conditions can still occur in free battles which the player will have to determine. Some battles change dramatically because of this. One event showed multiple Magi grunts joining in a battle against the player and halfway through the battle another trainer joins the player. The game employs an open world design, with players able to freely navigate seamlessly interconnected environments. A day-and-night time cycle exists in the game, with the time of day often affecting in-game events, quests, enemy strengths, and item availability. Trainers are set encounters that can be seen in the open world environments. Some trainers will battle you upon sight, some won’t unless spoken to. Others will try to avoid battle while some will unexpectedly appear from a hiding spot. The trainers also rotate after being defeated the first time, appearing on different routes at different times of the day. Players can take the numbers of some trainers to call and battle them again. Pokemon are still random encounters with unique pokemon (such as legendary pokemon) appearing on the open world. If online connection is turned on, players joining another’s game will also be seen on the open world. New to encounters are pokemon known as ‘Irregulars’. These pokemon appear randomly on the open world. Despite their level an Irregular is usually stronger than any other pokemon in the area and can be comparable to a legendary in difficulty to fight. Irregulars have a variation in their appearance. Some look exactly like other pokemon of their species, while others appear as their shiny form. They can also look different from their normal species. Some Irregulars have moves that their species normally cannot learn and others are evolved pokemon that shouldn’t be able to evolve due to their level or evolution specifics. The developers showed off three different Irregulars in battle: A Dragonite that used Barrier (a move that Dragonite cannot learn), a Banette at level 30 (Shuppet evolves into Banette at level 37), and a larger than normal Durant that was dark red with black legs and eyes. Its mandibles were larger than normal and with three spikes on its back. “The idea of Irregulars came when a programming error had colored Skiddo incorrectly and erased the horns.” Set said. Players can defeat these pokemon for a large amount of experience or capture it. Captured Irregulars are automatically sent off to a Pokemon laboratory. Items are given in return for capturing Irregulars. A first in the series, trainers are able to learn techniques. Similar to pokemon, trainers level up. This is shown through ranks. Trainers gain ranks during certain events throughout the game. It is most easily seen through defeating gym leaders and earning badges. The developers have hinted that there are other ways to earn more ranks. Skills are unlocked when a trainer reaches the required rank for the skill. Trainers start off with the ability to only learn one skill, but through different events in the game they can gain a maximum of six different skills. Just as pokemon have happiness levels and Pokemon Amie, trainers now have Amity. Similar to social links in the Persona series, this is a measurement of the bond between trainers. A player’s actions throughout the game affects how NPCs interact with the player. Different rivals will be friendlier or colder to the player depending on their actions. This affects different aspects of gameplay such as items, pokemon, secret scenes and hidden quests given out by NPCs throughout the game. Amity also affects players met online. Unique bonuses are given to players with high Amity between each other. The developers showed a scene where the player character fights a three-on-one battle alone. The scene is then played again with a rival with high Amity appearing and helping out the player character. “Pokemon has always had a theme about the bonds and connections we make with others. We wanted to further that in game. Actions during battle, giving gifts, how others see you treat your pokemon, and much more will determine the type of bonds players forge.”. -''More to Come''-Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon games Category:Arz Nova Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Switch Games